prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
I want our future
I want our future is a character song in Elementary Pretty Cure. Sung by Yui Kikoenai and her siblings. Lyrics (Yui=orange, Lana=olive, Shaili=green, Mirai=blue, Lana=gray Lyrics |-|Japanese= Watashitachi no mirai ga ima watashitachi o shippai sa senai yō ni shitai subete no jaakuna mono kara anzen ni naritai watashi o shinpaishinaide, watashi wa mawari no imōto to issho ni anzendesu tsugi no koto o oboete oite kudasai watashi wa koko ni itainode, watashi wa anata to anzendesu minasan wa watashi no soba ni imasu. Kon'ya, watashi wa anata o anzen ni tamochimasu. Ashita, anata ga kon'ya nemuri, enerugī ni michite iru koto o kakunin shimasu. Minasan o mamorimasu. Watashi wa sekai o mamorimasu. Watashitachi no mirai o motto yoku shitai... Watashi wa sekai ni chokumen suru junbi ga dekite iru nodarou ka, dakara watashi o tasuketekudasai itsuka subete ga yoku naritai watashi ga oboete iru no wa, tada anata o hogo shitai dakeda watashi wa ikite, warui mono kara anata o hogo shimasu watashi wa koko ni itainode, watashi wa anata no subete ni yotte hogo sa reru koto ga dekimasu minasan wa ima, anzendesu, watashi wa ima, zutto yoku natte imasu. Watashi wa iyasare, ima dewa eien ni bujidesu. Watashi mo kono shunkan ga tsudzuku koto o nozomimasu... Watashitachi no mirai o motto akaruku shitaidesu. Ima oboe teru ichido omoidashita tomodachi no mama de imashou tada anatatowatashi dake watashitachi no jikan wa subete sonzai shimasu hai, itsumo sōdesu (mōichido yarimashou) minasan wa watashi no soba ni imasu. Kon'ya, watashi wa anata o anzen ni tamochimasu. Ashita, anata ga kon'ya nemuri, enerugī ni michite iru koto o kakunin shimasu. Minasan o mamorimasu. Watashi wa sekai o mamorimasu. Watashitachi no mirai o motto yoku shitai... Minasan wa ima, anzendesu, watashi wa ima, zutto yoku natte imasu. Watashi wa iyasare, ima dewa eien ni bujidesu. Watashi mo kono shunkan ga tsudzuku koto o nozomimasu... Watashitachi no mirai o motto akaruku shitaidesu. Mirai o motto akaruku shitai minasan wa watashi no soba ni imasu. Kon'ya, watashi wa anata o anzen ni tamochimasu. Ashita, anata ga kon'ya nemuri, enerugī ni michite iru koto o kakunin shimasu. ... Minasan wa ima, anzendesu, watashi wa ima, zutto yoku natte imasu. Watashi wa iyasare, ima dewa eien ni bujidesu. ... Watashitachi no mirai o motto akaruku shitai... |-|Romaji= 私たちの未来が今私たちを失敗させないようにしたい すべての邪悪なものから安全になりたい 私を心配しないで、私は周りの妹と一緒に安全です 次のことを覚えておいてください 私はここにいたいので、私はあなたと安全です みなさんは私のそばにいます。今夜、私はあなたを安全に保ちます。 明日、あなたが今夜眠り、エネルギーに満ちていることを確認します。 みなさんを守ります。私は世界を守ります。 私たちの未来をもっと良くしたい... 私は世界に直面する準備ができているのだろうか、だから私を助けてください いつかすべてが良くなりたい 私が覚えているのは、ただあなたを保護したいだけだ 私は生きて、悪いものからあなたを保護します 私はここにいたいので、私はあなたのすべてによって保護されることができます みなさんは今、安全です、私は今、ずっと良くなっています。 私は癒され、今では永遠に無事です。 私もこの瞬間が続くことを望みます... 私たちの未来をもっと明るくしたいです。 今覚えてる 一度思い出した 友達のままでいましょう ただあなたと私だけ 私たちの時間はすべて存在します はい、いつもそうです（もう一度やりましょう） みなさんは私のそばにいます。今夜、私はあなたを安全に保ちます。 明日、あなたが今夜眠り、エネルギーに満ちていることを確認します。 みなさんを守ります。私は世界を守ります。 私たちの未来をもっと良くしたい... みなさんは今、安全です、私は今、ずっと良くなっています。 私は癒され、今では永遠に無事です。 私もこの瞬間が続くことを望みます... 私たちの未来をもっと明るくしたいです。 未来をもっと明るくしたい みなさんは私のそばにいます。今夜、私はあなたを安全に保ちます。 明日、あなたが今夜眠り、エネルギーに満ちていることを確認します。 ... みなさんは今、安全です、私は今、ずっと良くなっています。 私は癒され、今では永遠に無事です。 ... 私たちの未来をもっと明るくしたい... |-|English= All of you are by me, and I will keep you safe, during tonight. I will make sure you get sleep, tonight, and be full of energy, tomorrow. I will protect you all. I will protect the world. I want our future...to be better. All of you are safe now, I am a lot better now. I was healed and now I am safe forever again. I just want this moment to last, also... I want our future...to shine brighter. ( ) All of you are by me, and I will keep you safe, during tonight. I will make sure you get sleep, tonight, and be full of energy, tomorrow. I will protect you all. I will protect the world. I want our future...to be better. All of you are safe now, I am a lot better now. I was healed and now I am safe forever again. I just want this moment to last, also... I want our future...to shine brighter. ... ... I want our future...to shine brighter... = Category:Songs Category:Elementary Pretty Cure Category:Elementary Pretty Cure Songs